


Shall We Dance?

by sgteam14283



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awesome spies being awesome, Dancing, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes, it takes two to tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for be_compromised's 2013 promptathon! This is for shanynde who wanted their first dance and it also helped me with an idea that I've had for awhile where Clint and Natasha do what they do best and get in and out without blowing their cover (takes place pre-movie). Don't own anything you recognize, I just play in the sandbox. Enjoy!

Clint absently tugged on his collar and grimaced slightly. He wasn’t used to such formal wear, normally he wore his sleeveless outfit or something that instantly identified him as a bodyguard-not a formal tux. 

“Stop it.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Clint protested as he looked over to where Natasha was sitting one the other side of the limo and raised an eyebrow while wondering how she could stand such high heels-she wouldn’t be able to run in those if their cover was broken.

Natasha arched an eyebrow, smoothing the black fabric of her dress as she gazed over to where Clint was. “Yes you did. I know you hate wearing black tie.”

“Not hate, just...feel constricted. I’m not going to be able to use my bow if it comes down to it.” 

“Well, it’s not in the plan for you to use it. And I think security would raise an eyebrow to you bringing your bow and quiver inside with you.” Natasha replied while wondering why Coulson had assigned them both to the mission; she could do this op solo and didn’t need Clint to pretend to be her date. Her track record with these kinds of ops was stellar and it occurred to her that maybe he wanted to see how Clint would do; as far as she knew his experience with this kind of undercover work was spotty at best. “Besides, it’s not like we’re going in completely unarmed.”

“True, but I’m more comfortable with my bow.” Clint responded as he glanced briefly at her. He’d admit that Natasha looked stunning in the near floor length black dress that was tight in all the right places, highlighting her red hair which was swept into a neat coif off to the side and made her seem like she went to parties like these because of family obligations and not to take down gun runners.

“You can’t be Robin Hood all the time, Clint.” Natasha said as she turned towards him and noticed that his tie was crooked. Leaning over to straighten it, she asked, “Comm’s check?”

“Sure.” 

“Good, and you have your sidearm where they can’t see it?” Natasha asked as she lightly activated her earbud.

“This isn’t my first op, Natasha.” Clint rolled his eyes as he did the same. “I know how to hide a weapon.”

“This is your first undercover op with me, Barton. I’m not leaving anything to chance.” 

“ _Children behave._ ” Coulson’s voice came over the comms in his normal neutral tone. 

“Coulson!” Clint said, eyes sparking with amusement as he continued, “Nice of you to join us. We’re almost to the entrance.” 

“ _Good. Emergency extraction point is on the roof in case you need it and I’ll be standing by._ ”

“Copy that.” Clint said as the limo pulled up to the curb. Once inside the ballroom, Clint faded behind Natasha as she turned on the charm and became the socialite known as Natalia Rushman while Clint was her date. That was fine with Clint, everyone ignored the escort they didn’t know so he was free to observe and spot the exits should they need one.

It didn’t take long for their target to show up but it was proving harder than usual for Natasha to catch his attention, it seemed that he didn’t think old monied socialites were interesting. “ _Not even if they supposedly have a business proposition from their father they want to discuss._ ” Natasha thought to herself as she took a glass of champagne but didn’t drink it (not that it would inhibit her, she just thought better with something in her hands). Noticing that their target was heading out into the dance floor she got an idea and said into her comm, “Clint, how's your dancing?” 

Clint furrowed his eyebrows together at the odd question before answering, “I’m passable...why?”

“You’ve just become my dance partner.” Natasha said as she set down her glass and moved towards him.

Taking Natasha’s hand in his, Clint lead her towards the dance floor and placed his other hand on her waist, starting to slowly move across the dance floor. “Where is he?” Clint asked while covertly glancing around the dance floor, which was a sea of black suits and pale dresses.

“To your left, by the corner.” Natasha said raising an eyebrow at how effortless Clint moved. She had thought that from his response he’d be stepping on her toes but he was a pretty good dancer. “I’m impressed Barton, you’ve got moves.” 

Clint chuckled a little and turned Natasha around, so that he could have a better line on their target, “You should see me tango.” The smile faded as he noticed their target moving towards them. “He’s approaching, how should we play this?”

Natasha looked at the man and saw that his interest was still wavering. But it seemed that luck was with them because the band finished the piece they’d been playing and started a tango. “It seems I’m about to see how well you tango.” 

As an assassin, Clint had learned to expect the unexpected and when things didn’t go according to plan to just roll with it. So when Natasha told him to tango, he gladly obliged. Pulling her closer to his body, Clint waited a beat before leading her across the floor. As they moved he was aware that eyes were starting to turn on them, and while normally he tried to avoid that right now they were trying to do the opposite. Stopping for a beat, he dipped Natasha before leaning down himself and murmuring in her ear, “How’re we doing?”

“So far so good.” Natasha replied just as softly as Clint pulled her back up and continued to let him lead. Glancing sideways as they spun, Natasha saw that she’d finally caught the attention of their target and let a small smile appear on her face. It had been awhile since she’d danced with someone who could actually do a decent tango, normally whomever she roped into dancing with her had no sense of timing and ended up stepping on her shoes. Closing her eyes as they paused again and she let her leg slide out to the side, moving down slightly with it before pulling herself back up and as they spun again for a few beats Natasha tried to imagine that they were actually in a smokey bar somewhere in Argentina and they were only dancing together before he left and she’d never see him again.

It was silly to think that, but despite what most people thought she wasn’t some ice queen who only lived for missions-she had an imagination that she liked to indulge in every once in awhile.

Clint dipped her again as the music came to an end and paused for a few seconds, letting them refocus as they straightened while everyone clapped politely and the band struck up another number. Letting go of Natasha’s hand, Clint absentmindedly smoothed down the front of his tux jacket before glancing up to see that their target was on his way over. “Laugh like I just said something funny.”

Natasha had spotted their target as well and laughed, “It seems that I’ve finally got his attention.”

Clint nodded as Natasha slipped away to talk with their target and watched as she spun her web and soon pilfered the data stick, switching it with the dummy one that tech had given them.

Excusing herself, Natasha passed by Clint and slipped him the item and he in turn slipped it into his jacket pocket. He waited as she made small talk with a few people and then fell into place behind her as they slipped out of the gala and into the waiting limo that they’d arrived in-taking them to SHIELD headquarters.

Relaxing, but not too much, Clint took the stick out of his pocket and held it, “All this fuss over a piece of plastic.”

“A piece of plastic that has names, bank accounts, and delivery schedules of gun runners in South America.” Natasha replied as she took it from Clint and put it in her clutch-snapping it shut. “But I have to say...not bad for our first dance. I’ll have to ask Coulson to assign you to more of these with me.” 

Clint let out a slight huff while pulling his bow tie loose, “Only if I don’t have to wear another bow tie.” 

Natasha laughed a little, “We’ll see.”

“Y'know Tasha, this might be the start of a beautiful friendship.” Clint replied with a hint of a smile as the limo pulled onto the highway.


End file.
